Destined and Doomed
by EllieRose101
Summary: Some relationships are doomed before they even really begin, whereas others are destined. Starts off with a modified version of Buffy and Riley's conversation from Season 4, episode 11 – in which she's hesitant to start something with him - and goes quickly into AU territory from there. Don't be confused, this is a Spuffy fic, not Briley.


Author Note: I've played with the order of things just a tiny bit. By this point Spike has already moved out of Giles' place and got his own crypt. He never stayed with Xander, and Riley's already figured out he's not the carpenter's odd Texan friend.

* * *

**Destined and Doomed**

"I can't do this," she told Riley, "Not now."

"What?" the soldier asked as he pulled on her arm to get her to face him again, "That doesn't make any sense. Buffy, doesn't my status as demon killer make things easier for us to be together?"

"No," she replied, with conviction.

"Why?"

"Because I want something normal. _Need_ normal. Can't mix Slaying with relationships. Can't!"

Riley's eye's narrowed, "Something tells me that reaction's about a bit more than just me."

The Slayer looked away.

"Buffy?" he prompted, "What is it?"

When she looked in his eyes again they were damp with tears. He went to stroke her face but she pulled away before he could touch her. "My, uh…" she began. "My first boyfriend. My last one – beside Parker, I mean. My only proper boyfriend…"

"What, Buffy? What could be so bad about him that you're acting like this?"

She took a breath, then admitted, "He was demon hunter. It made things complicated. He…" the first tear broke free and tumbled down her cheek, where she roughly scrubbed it away. "He left me. Said I deserved normal. It's what I should be looking for."

"Is that what you want, though?"

The Slayer gulped. She didn't say anything, but they both knew the answer was no.

"Doesn't matter," she finally answered, "You… You're not normal."

He went to respond, but she continued, "I mean, you're not an average Joe, not with what you do. But, but… at the same time, you're still too normal. Too…"

"Human?" he finished for her. "You're last boyfriend – the other demon hunter – he was more than that, wasn't he?"

Buffy gulped again, "He was a vampire."

The solider reeled at her confession. "But you – you're the Slayer!" he exclaimed, "You're supposed to fight them, Buffy!"

"It wasn't like that," she said, "He was different. He had a soul."

Riley shook his head, "Vampires can never be different."

"They can!" she protested, "Angel was different, and so is…"

"So is who? You trying to tell me there's another vampire running around with a soul?!"

The Slayer found herself unable to look at him again, she worried the edge of her shirt as she forced herself out of denial. "No," she said, finally. "No other vampire with a soul, but…"

"God, Buffy, spit it out!"

She glared at him then, defiantly, "There's another vampire I know. With a heart. He's different, too."

"All vampires have hearts."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, yes, they do. But, like I said, he's different."

"You're talking about Spike, aren't you?"

"What? How?!"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out. He's the only demon around here you'd give refuge to. Save the life of. Hell, with him around I don't stand a chance, do I?"

"It's not like that," she replied, "We – I could never be with Spike."

"Because you're the Slayer."

"Yeah."

"But you know he's what you need."

Buffy was taken aback by his blunt statement, "I never said-"

Interrupting her, the solider continued, "You need someone who can give you what a man can, but can be more than that, too. We've covered how normal just won't cut it where you're concerned, and it never will."

"Riley, I-"

He held up a hand, halting her speech again, "Why don't we just leave it there? You being apprehensive about dating me because of what I do is one thing, but you wanting someone who I can never be, that's something else. I… I can't believe I'm saying this but, Buffy, go and find Spike if that's what'll make you happy."

The tears in the Slayer's eyes almost resurfaced at that. She was through lying to herself. Hearing it out loud cemented within her what she'd known for a while – being with Spike would make her happy. She was conflicted by something else, then. Worries about whether he'd want her or not. 'Well,' she thought, pushing the worries aside, 'I have to try. Can't give up on happiness without trying'.

Just like that her mind was made up. With a parting nod she walked away from Riley, then started running. The closer she got to Spike's crypt the less she was able to contain herself. Throwing the door open she stomped in and over to him.

Pressing her lips hungrily to his she got her answer when his mouth moved in unison with hers, without reservation. Eventually she pulled back, for air, and looked at him. He was searching her eyes with his own.

"You want me?" she asked.

He was tempted to laugh in her face, tempted to tease her or make a sarcastic remark, but suddenly he couldn't find a single one in him. Honestly he replied, "I always want you," before capturing her lips with his again.

That was the moment Buffy knew they were always meant to be. Slayer and vampire, destined.

**The End. **


End file.
